Tomorrow will come
by Thetimeinbetween
Summary: Quinn and Rachel finally find the courage to tell each other about what they really feel like.But what happens when WW3 breaks out?The story is set at the beginning of season 2 and Quinn kept Beth.
1. Chapter 1

December 1st 2010 Quinn had been at McKinley for 2 years now and was gladly enjoying her return in the Cheerios,but everything was still liked walking in the hallway and seeing people parting like the Red sea or congratulating themselves with her with great envy towards her performances,but the cold bitch side was Beth had made all the would let Puck see their baby every time he wanted but she wasn t interested in him,and to say the truth she doubted she had ever been,not when the person she truly loved was yet to find out the true extent of her that she had been denying for ages in order to survive this school and show everybody that she was just as good and cold hearted as her sister at her ,with her bratty attitude and bitchy stare,had been everything she wouldn't ever want to be and yet had somebody had unknowingly convinced her otherwise and this somebody was Rachel Rue Paul or treasure trail,but Rachel and her sweet thought about how Rachel had just broken up with Finn and had never been brave when coming to love,but she had come up with an idea to declare herself and she would do it tomorrow,with the help of Brittany and maybe even Santana. Rachel s POV Rachel trudged confidentially down the hallway,going for her should ve been sad about having just broken up with Finn,but she wasn it was always "bad" to break up,but she was perfectly fine with the whole thing,because this way they would ve both managed to find their true didn't know about Finn,but she had already found true love she had always hoped for,was none other than Quinn same girl who had called her names and slushied her for years and had,at the same time,managed to steal her had seen beyond the facade because Quinn had let her and she was really grateful for didn't know what would happen next,but she wanted to believe that her blue princess was coming for her and she was ready to say these hopeful thoughts about her future on her mind she went to class.


	2. Declaration of love

December 2nd 2010 "And so guys this your assignment for next time". The lesson was over the kids scrambled to their feet and left. Quinn instead run to the auditorium and sat on the piano's bench and started playing while humming a soft tune. She heard somebody stepping into the auditorium and climbing on the stage,but didn't stop. She turned and saw Rachel. "Berry,is your nose any bigger today?" "As big as it should be thanks Quinn". She tried to find a good retort to answer her with,but she didn't come up with any. "If I tell you something,do you promise you won't freak out,Manhands?"."Ok""…I…you see…I mean…there are things…and sometimes…" "Quinn…you're bubbling" "Yeah well I've noticed…but…listen to me… I am.I'm..." "Don't worry you may tell me whatever is wrong" "There's nothing wrong with what I'm about to say it's just that…it took me so long to understand that there's nothing wrong with it that now I'm scared that the person I love might think that I don't love her" "Do you want an advice?Just tell him or her and go from there" "That's a really good idea.I think I'm gonna take your advice because the truth,the whole truth is that…I'm not straight. It took me a bit to understand,but now I do because you gave me the strength to do so which is why I'm gonna tell you what I really think…I'm in love with you,I've always been and there's no use in denying it. Whenever I fall asleep I imagine what it would be like to fall asleep and wake up by your side. You're the only one who has always been besides me. You could've chosen to leave,but you didn't. So now I'm here,because whatever happens you must know that I love you and I'm really sorry if I hurt you with my words or actions I never knew any better,'till you didn't steal my heart. this is me,the real me,the one you'd like to see,the one who would do anything for you.I love you,I love you and that's something that will never change,wheter you choose me or Finn or somebody else,I will always love you more than anybody else." She looked into Rachel's eyes and saw tears. "Did I say something wrong?...Oh shit I knew it,I shouldn't have told you,I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…".She was bubbling,but her rant was stopped by lips,Rachel's lips,crashing down on hers. The kiss was so soft and not hurried that everything stopped moving. Time halted,birds stopped singing their melodies,everything was locked out of that auditorium. They were the only people existing on earth. "Is this a yes?I mean,do you love me too?" "Yes.I love you too and I swear to you that if you hadn't said it anytime soon,I would've. This kiss means only one thing. It means that I feel the same thing you feel for me and that I wanna keep feeling this way". Quinn beamed and picked her up,spinning her around. "Never in a million of years could I have thought that you would be mine." "Then believe it.'Cause I'm" **Meanwhile** **somewhere in Germany:** "We must do it,and we must do it now. We're gonna attack her this evening,the Nazis will come back and everybody will have to live under our control. Heil Hitler". "Heil Hitler". The entire group exchanged the nazi greeting,then momentarily parted ways for the morning. In a week everything would've been theirs. They would've ruled over the world again and all the other states would've been overruled by the new Nazis.


	3. Wherever you'll go

Quinn and Rachel sat down on two wings and looked up at the sky. It was such a beautiful day and it was so nice to be finally together. Quinn was happy to know that Beth was a fine addition to Rachel's life(as the same girl had described her to be)and to have her by her side,that nothing could've ruined the moment. When the disaster happened and the moment that would've changed their lives forever came,it was as if the skies were coming down on them. They heard a strange sound coming from above their heads and when they tried to check the sky out again,with horror in their eyes,they saw a series of planes flying onto Lima and bending in an odd way. The little compartments under the planes opened and something fell out of them. The fall was followed by a series of repeated explosions shaking the ground under their feet. The two girls fell off the wings,but rised themselves up right away. The cheerleader grabbed Rachel's hand and started running;the little diva,though she didn't know where they were going,followed her and they run and run,with explosions still going off around them. They got to Quinn' zone and saw that it hadn't been hit,so they found the place intact,but there was no trace of Beth or Judy."Where's Beth?" "Call your mother,see if she answers" The blonde nodded and dialed the number on her cellphone,but the call was answered only by the voicemail "Where are they?"said Quinn. The petite diva grabbed her face in her hands and said:"I swear to you,we'll find her.I'm sure your mother and Beth are just fine""Of course,yeah,I mean my mother knows what to do,she raised two kids up,right?"(bear in your mind that Judy is not exactly the one seen in the tv series)."And they will be. Now we must just keep calm,get informed and find a safe place or something".They took Quinn's car and went around the city a little bit. They even stopped at school,but it was a Sunday and there was nobody there. When they came out of the street,however,they saw odd people dressed up in a foreign uniform dragging people towards little vans. Their eyes widened,but they stayed hidden in their corner. "They're Nazis" "How would you know?" "Who would attack so suddenly?Who would take people away from their houses like this?Who would wear that kind of uniform?I promise nothing's gonna happen to you,trust me,I'll take care of you and we'll get through this together and find Beth"."I trust you and I've complete faith in that.I don't know where Beth is,but I'll help you to find her". "Who knows where the others are. I hope they're safe,but we must move from here...". They moved from their spot unseen and left the street carefully looking behind themselves. They left the car where it was,since they didn't want to be noticed,and started their run for life. They knew that the only safe thing to do right then was to get more informations about what the hell was going on and to leave as quickly as they could. It was 19.30 when they left the welcome to Lima sign behind themselves. They grabbed each other's hand and leaned it on the of the car they had,even with some complaints from Rachel's part,stolen. None of them was smiling,but their hands intertwined were a promise.A promise of love,friendship,trust and silent understanding. They travelled and travelled day and night for two days 'till they didn't get to NY;fighting."I said I wanna join and I will,alright? And you may not agree with it,but I'll do it Rachel. I want you to be safe,to live in a hot place,with food always on your table,I don't want you to suffer". "Do you think I don't feel the same about you?Do you think I'd ever enjoy seeing you suffer? We'll do my way...and the matter is over". Quinn smiled and kissed her. Rachel would've always understood her. Even if they had been together only for barely a month now ,it all was as if they had been together for years and were taking decisions almost like a married couple. January:Rachel would've never forgotten the moment they boarded that train. The uniform made her girlfriend look so sexy and yet there was nothing to be happy about. They were leaving for a war in an unknown destination,against what was a very ferocious enemy. The little Diva wiped the tears away from her cheeks and stole a kiss to her girlfriend. The taller girl answered passionately and held her in her arms while they were sitting down: "everything's gonna be ok.I love you". "I love you too,a lot". They broke the hug and Rachel leaned her head on her shoulder. "I love you more" "Hush I do more".After endless fights and insomniac nights Quinn had finally understood that Rachel would've followed her anywhere. Nobody else had ever loved or cared about her so much. Her little hurricane was willing to follow her even into war. So in the end,she had decided to let her come. It had coasted her a lot,but nothing was gonna happen to her. She was gonna make sure Rachel was always fine. This way,they left for the unknown wondering what future had still in store for them and trying to work out a few ways to search for Beth too.


	4. War(The 1st battle of Apalachicola)

January 15th 2011 Quinn and Rachel unboarded the train hand in hand and looked in front of themselves ,together with other people,they were pointed out a man and reached him in his emplacement ."Sir your recruits" "Well,well,Platoon,aaaattention!".They all straightened up and brought their right hand to their head in a military greeting "Ladies and gentlemen,this is the place where you're gonna train before helping us in this war our army is already on the field trying to stop our enemy,but that's not enough. We need young people like you to stop this. Rest,break the lines..."In the following days Quinn and Rachel,togheter with another 100th of people,run,jumped,swam into lakes and mood and learned how to unblock the safety a bomb. The two girls never left each other's side and always tried to go on together. The whole thing taught them that they were lucky to have each other and that was all that mattered. March 17th 2011 "Platoon,today is gonna be the day. You spent two months training to try helping in this war and now your ready,good luck and may God be with you". They had gotten in that place the day before and had been hiding since then. The germans had taken possess of the whole wood around them marking it as a good place to surprise Americans in their own territory and now they were meant to free the place from the enemy. They slipped into the foxholes they had digged from their secret place they were all in,then their captain and two other soldiers came out of their place quickly and pointed their shotguns towards a single soldier standing on the treshold the germans'foxhole. He was hit and fell into the foxhole, the germans started shooting with their mitras towards them so they loaded their shotguns and started doing the same. Quinn saw Rachel having a moment of doubt and stopped shooting to try crawling by her side:"Rachel what's happening,you alright? Yeah,it's just that…I don't…" "I..I get it.I'll stay here by your side,you won't even have to shoot a little bit". She saw a bullet passing by their side,so she charged and raised herself up for some seconds in order to shoot. A soldier unblocked a bomb and threw it in the germans 'way. The bomb exploded and other people fell."A bomb!"They all moved away from the spot and luckily nobody was hit. 2 hours later… Two hours after the beginning they were still fighting like hell against the germans. It had started raining and it was getting cold,however they were not about to give up. A grenade came Quinn's way and Rachel threw herself on her,pushing her aside in time for the two of them to not get hurt. Rachel laid on her for some minutes then kissed her. Quinn answered passionately and after some seconds the two broke the kiss and kneed on the floor. They smiled at each other and the blonde girl saw her girlfriend taking a deep breath and loading her own shotgun. Rachel wanted to protect her and she had already made it very well. Night came down and the last shot filled their ears. Soon they all sat down. Somebody had been hurt,but nobody had died and although they had barely gained some meters of land,they were cheering on the fact that they were still all alive. Quinn and Rachel found themselves a corner and sat there in each other's arms for what seemed like ages. Their limbs were hurting and they were all dirty,but they were still together and unscathed. Rachel leaned on the cheerleader's shoulder and cried. She hadn't meant to hurt those people. "Rachel you had to. It was them or us.I know you've nothing against them and I'm sure that if they ever met you,they would be glad to know you,but it's them or us and I don't wanna lose you. So ,fight,fight for for the two of us. There's nobody here,but me and you..."Rachel hugged her more tightly and curled into her "It'just the two of us" "Just the two of us".


End file.
